That was a Stupid Idea
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Oi everyone! Another AraKyuu one-shot! Arashi is getting annoyed with Kyuubi and he may have figured out a weakness the kitsune may have, but it kind of back fires.


I decided to do a valentines one-shot! It is Arashi and Kyuubi! I know his names Minato! I like Arashi better though... but still not enough of these! I wish people would make more..... but oh well! Just means I'll have to make more!

"talking"

'thinking'

It had been a long day in the office for Arashi and he really wanted to take a nap. But he couldn't sleep long, it was valentines day and later tonight he had to go to a dumb dance for all of the shinobi. He really didn't care for valentines day mostly because he never use to get any cards. But that changed when he became hokage, now he couldn't get rid of them.

He was sort of glad people now admired him but all the marriage proposal ones were kind of creepy. Lets not forget he was pratically stalked the whole entire day by kunoichi wanting to go to the dance with him. But only if they new his heart belonged to nine tailed kitsune.

Said kitsune walked in with a huge bag of, hearts? This got Arashi's attention fast!

"Hey, where'd you get those?" Arashi said trying to act indifferent.

"I got'em from all these people. Every time I'd walk by some person they gave me one." Kyuubi said starting to look through them, "A lot of them also asked me to this dance? Arashi what's a dan-"

Kyuubi suddenly stopped as he sensed irritation from his blond mate. Of course this intrigued him to wonder what would cause this reaction. The only thing he told him was all these people gave him stuff and asked him to a dance, whatever that was.

Kyuubi's ears twitched and his tails started to wag a little when realization hit him. Arashi was jealous at the attention he was recieving from people. But it did make sense, Kyuubi didn't have to be jealous. He knew Arashi wouldn't try anything since Kyuubi marked him as his. The mark on his neck proved that he was his. It would burn everytime Arashi tried anything and if he tried to ignore it the burning would get unbarable.

Arashi peeked at Kyuubi seeing the fox happily looking at him. He narrowed his eyes at the red head and then glanced at the bag full of cards and chocolate.

"Oi, blondy! I think I may accept this one guys offer to take me to this 'dance' and see how I like it." Kyuubi said hoping to make Arashi mad.

Of course it worked. Arashi seethed more at the thought of seeing Kyuubi with another male and it just made him want to gag the smug looking fox. Kyuubi continued poking fun at the blond shinobi until all Arashi could see was red. Thats when an idea popped into the Yondaime's head.

Arashi grabbed a box of chocolate from the bag and opened it up. He picked one of them and popped it into his mouth and hummed at the taste. He glanced at Kyuubi to see the small red head watching him carefully. he smiled knowing he was going to win this one.

"What is that?" Kyuubi asked looking into the taller mans eyes.

"Oh this? It's just chocolate." Arashi smirked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sniffed at the delicous aroma coming from the heart shaped box, his mouth watering from it. He inched closer to Arashi reaching to get some when the blond moved it out of his reach. Kyuubi growled in annoyance as it was moved.

"Arashi! Give me some!" Kyuubi whined and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmmm, I don't think so." Arashi said standing up and holding the box high so the shorter one couldn't reach, "It's just too good."

Kyuubi gave a deeper growl and then pounced on Arashi and grabbing the box, 'Victory is mine.' Kyuubi thought.

Kyuubi ate one and then another, soon eating them all. They were the best things Kyuubi had ever eaten! But his stomach then made a weird noise and his face turned an odd shade of green. He looked down at the smirking blond who then started to laugh.

"W-what did you do to it." Kyuubi squeaked out as he collapsed on the coach and held his tummy.

"No-nothing! Didn't you know! Animals can't eat chocolate!" Arashi burst out in another fit of laughter.

Kyuubi groaned in pain as his stomach continued to do flips. He should have known the blond was planning something when he gave up to easily. He glared at the laughing shinobi rolling around on the floor. He felt the room start to spin and his stomach contents start to go up. He smirked a little at the blond who stopped rolling at the look on the kitsune's face.

He regretted ever giving Kyuubi chocolate. He wished he never thought of that stupid plan. He wished to never see chocolate again as he tried to get the puke out of his hokage robes.

This isn't that good and it was just an idea.... but never give a demon chocolate! bye bye!


End file.
